


In Which Damien Darhk Takes On The Entirely Wrong Heroines

by charleybradburies



Series: Flarrow Femslash Week 2015 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corporate Espionage, Drabble, Embedded Images, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Gen, H.I.V.E., Headcanon, Lawyers, Political Campaigns, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 04, Secret Identity, Superheroes, Supervillains, Team, Team Arrow, Team Dynamics, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flarrow Femslash Week | Day 4: Favorite Crossover Ship <s>AND/OR Fantasy/Magic AU</s></p><p>SuperCanary aka Kara Danvers x Laurel Lance | Arrow S4 & Supergirl S1 AU</p><p>*Note: Headcanons & Background Ships Are Included*</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Damien Darhk Takes On The Entirely Wrong Heroines

[ ](http://imgur.com/LA8AvNj)

With Palmer Tech and the Lance family’s continued support, Oliver Queen quickly soars, not only in popularity with his constituents, but to the top of Damien Darhk’s proverbial Naughty List - people, mostly public figures, who pose a great enough threat to Darkh’s plans that they beg being dealt with; and between the Queen campaign and the rise of the Green Arrow, Star City seems to be getting ready not only for the holidays but for repairing itself right before Darhk’s eyes...which simply will not do.

After the right strings have been tugged, he manages to break the Lance family up, sending not only a number of his so-called ghosts but eldest sister Laurel to National City to compete with the multitude of lawyers yearning to play a role in a number of high-profile cases. 

But as it turns out, she’s stronger and better than he’d thought, and after she helps Cat Grant and her empire escape prosecution and perhaps even heavy judgment for many of her sins, he knows he needs to shake things up a little more than he had, and recruits a more talented team to take the company down, and Lance with it. 

That, too, fails miserably, with not only Supergirl showing up to save Miss Grant - as expected - but one of Star City’s own vigilantes, the Black Canary, who’s older, more experienced, and better at dirty work than the Kryptonian girl-child. 

Damien does, of course, connect the dots within a week - but that’s a week during which the press has swarmed to the company, drawn back in by the pretense of a world to be ruled by fierce women. A week that, with Laurel Lance’s continued and still vocal support of both, CatCo and Queen’s electoral campaign have bolstered enough support that H.I.V.E.’s slightly-hostile takeover is practically foiled already. 

Problems only continue to arise: he happens upon his ex-wife in Star City, only to find that her new beau is Captain Lance himself...and that the daughter of Damien’s she’d had is the very woman running the second largest corporation that opposes him, not to even mention a confirmed ally of the Green Arrow _and_ the fiancée of Oliver Queen. 

When CatCo Magazine announces the official partnership, both tactical and romantic, of Supergirl and the Black Canary, he almost admits that it’s the beginning of the end.

But oh, it is.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What a Girl Wants (What the World Needs)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535320) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies)




End file.
